


Six Feet Under The Stars

by leabasil



Series: Minty One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leabasil/pseuds/leabasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following off from Season 3 Episode 5 (Watch the Thrones) just because my poor baby Monty was hurt and we saw Miller's boyfriend for the first time at the memorial.</p><p>Monty is hurt after Jasper blaming him for the events at Mount Weather, so much so that he almost starts to believe it. That is until a certain someone helps him see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars

The memorial stopped abruptly and Miller was about to follow Bellamy, to make sure that Lincoln was okay. The grounder had done a lot more for them than any of them deserved. His boyfriend next to him seemed to have a permanent frown etched onto his face.

Miller wrapped his arm around Bryan despite the chaos around them. They had been dating before he had been in the Sky Box, but when he had gotten arrested for stealing, Bryan had not wanted anything to do with him. That is until they found each other again on the ground.

Bryan had begged Miller for forgiveness, claiming that he had been a stupid kid, and that hearing about the 100 getting sent to the ground made him realise that he was still in love with Miller. So they got back together and now Bryan had spoken at the memorial service, his eyes never meeting Miller’s own.

After they had gotten back together, Miller thought that he would have been the happiest man alive. He was happy, he was, they worked well together and they had been dating for as long as Miller could remember. But the only time when he felt pure unadulterated joy, which was rare now that people were getting restless with the talk of war, was when he was with Monty, singing and laughing in the jeep.

Sometimes Miller caught Monty looking at him for longer than he should have, eyes lingering, especially in Mount Weather. He wasn’t an idiot; he had seen those eyes before, because that had been him with Bryan. But in that moment, he had thought that Bryan was dead. 

In the dead of night, when Harper had been taken and Monty was scared, Miller had crawled into his bed and cuddled with him, arms wrapped around him tightly. When Monty had gone missing, Miller felt like he had when he lost Bryan, except far worse, because it was Monty. Monty was the only thing pure and good in the world full of war, of missing people and grounders, Monty was the one smiling and fixing everything. Monty was good and Miller was a thief, but Miller was too selfish to care.

So when Miller had seen Monty, hobbling over Jasper’s shoulder after being drilled into by Dr. Tsing and Cage Wallace, he couldn’t help but kiss him. Miller had never been so scared in his life, and despite Monty’s bruises, Miller had held him and kissed him, holding him tight like he would never let go.

Ever since all of those people had died at Mount Weather, Monty didn’t talk so much, especially not to Miller. After Mount Weather, Monty and Miller hadn’t kissed, and by the time Miller had thought to ask what was wrong, he had reunited with Bryan. But Monty was always there.

Miller looked around suddenly, remembering that Monty had said that he was going to see him at the memorial, and yet when he turned around Monty wasn’t there. It was impossible that he wouldn’t be here, Monty was kind and sweet, he would have always come to something like this. Just as he was about to stand up to look for him amidst the fighting, Bryan turned to him, asking what was wrong. So he didn’t say anything and stayed seated, but a certain floppy haired boy was lingering in his mind.

Jasper's words were echoing in Monty's head as he made his way back to camp. He had been so busy trying to take care of Jasper, ignoring the warning signs that were screaming at him to take care of himself. He hadn't been lying - he wasn't okay. He saw their faces every night, the children, Maya, Jasper's face when he found Maya's dead body. And deep inside Monty knew that it was his fault, it was nights like these that he woke up with tears streaming down his face and a scream stuck in his throat.

He narrowly missed the hot wiring of the gate as he walked back into camp, shoulders slumped ignoring his mother's worried looks and the shouts of 'Pike!' that seemed to appear near his mother's body. He didn't want to deal with politics right now, he just wanted be alone. Monty didn't want to be in a war, he just wanted to curl up in his tent and pretend that they had just arrived on the ground.

Monty wanted to pretend that he had never killed anyone, that him and Jasper were doing their handshake, tossing nuts and berries into each other's mouths. Monty wanted to brew moonshine and serve it around the fire whilst Clarke and Bellamy bickered in the corner. He wanted to go inside the dropship and laugh about how they had smoked pot and gotten caught. Monty just wanted the world to go away.

He didn't realize that he was crying until the sobs hit his throat, and he gasped for air as he fought his way into the empty tent. Jasper hadn't shared a tent with him in months.

Tears uncontrollably made their way down his cheeks, faces flashing behind his eyes, all screaming one word, ‘murderer!’ The world around him began to spin, and all he could focus on was the red of the tent, so much like the blood on his hands.

The darkness closed around him, and just before his head hit the soft sleeping bag on the tent floor, he felt a strong arm wrap around him and a voice frantically yelling his name.

“Monty, Monty, I really need you to wake up right now, we all do”. Monty woke up to a soft voice talking to him, he grasped at the sheets next to him before opening his eyes. He looked up in surprise when he realised that he was seeing a tent of white instead of red. 

He sat up, too quickly apparently because the world around him started to spin. “Whoa, whoa, slow down there, you just passed out”. Monty looked next to him and saw that Miller was behind him rubbing his back, no wonder the tent had looked so familiar.

“Nate, what happened?” Monty asked, wincing immediately, ready for Miller to yell at him for using his first name. He only let his dad call him that, not even his boyfriend was allowed to. Not that Monty paid a lot of attention to Miller and his boyfriend, of course not, he just happened to notice them a lot. Or at least he noticed Miller a lot.

“I found you inside your tent, mumbling something about how you were a murderer, and something about Jasper”, Miller said, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh shit. Jasper. Monty immediately tried to stand up, mumbling about the dropship and dumbass best friends. An angry looking Miller immediately pushed him back down. 

“Abby and Kane brought Jasper back from the dropship, we figured that’s where he would go”, Miller said, forcing Monty to lie back down again. If he had heard about Finn’s ashes and what Jasper was doing with them, he didn’t mention it to Monty, and for that, he was grateful.

“Monty, what happened at Mount Weather, the first time with all of the Mountain Men, we all needed to do that. What you did saved all of us, and I know that Maya died in the process, and so many other innocent people, but you had to do what was best for our people. Even if Jasper doesn’t believe it right now”. Miller took a gasp of air and Monty tried to smile, despite tears quickly filling his eyes at the thought of Mount Weather.

“Jesus Christ, I sound like Bellamy”, Miller said again, and Monty smiled. A real genuine smile of the times where Bellamy would have his motivational speeches, and people like Miller would have fought and died for him.

Monty didn’t say anything, and Miller didn’t want to ruin the moment. In his tent, he didn’t think about his boyfriend of only a few tents over. In fact, he didn’t think of anything at all, and in hindsight that may not have been the best idea, but when Monty was around, sometimes Miller forgot how to breathe, let alone think.

But it wasn’t Miller who lost control in the moment, because before he could process what was happening, Monty pressed his lips against Miller’s and the world seemed to fade away.

For someone who was fighting in a war in a post-apocalyptic society, Monty had surprisingly soft lips; at least that was Miller’s first thought. His mouth was warm as it pressed gently into his, the kissing so Monty-like, gentle and sweet, that Miller couldn’t help but smile.

He threaded his calloused hands through Monty’s hair, mouth still pressed to his as he laid his body over Monty’s on top of the small sleeping bag. Monty squeaked under the sudden weight, but was quickly shut up by Miller’s tongue exploring his mouth.

They lay like that for what could have been hours, but felt only like mere minutes. Miller pulled away slowly and rested next to Monty, letting the man next to him take the sleeping back whilst he felt the hard rocks under his tent. Monty was worth it.

He clasped Monty’s hand in his own, all thoughts of Bryan out of his head. “Monty, you’re not a murderer, you did what you thought was right”, Miller said, tilting Monty’s head up so that he would look at him, swollen lips and all.

Monty sighed, “my best friend thinks I’m a murderer, so maybe I am after all, I killed them, Nate. Maya is dead because of me, they’re all dead because of what I did!”

“That’s not a burden you have to carry alone, Monty, you are not alone”, and then Miller leaned in to press his lips to Monty’s once again. In that moment, Miller and Monty forgot about the rest of the world, Bryan, Jasper, Mount Weather, they would make it on their own. Them against the world.


End file.
